Respuestas de la vida
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: A veces, algunas personas se preguntan por las circunstancias que llevaron al vacío y al desamor. La realidad es que no importa cómo se cuente, solo los involucrados saben la verdad. Aunque no es indispensable que las dos partes hablen entre sí para saber lo que los llevó a no quererse uno al otro nunca más. [Spin-off de la Saga HHP]


_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter_ y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Tomo prestado parte de eso sin fines de lucro. Por otro lado, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

_**Advertencias:**_ AU (Universo Alterno)_, debido a la naturaleza de la petición y a que el fic está relacionado con la _Saga HHP_, escrita antes de que su servidora leyera _HP6_ y _HP7_. Por lo tanto, no se aceptan reclamos por hallar personajes y/o situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

_Este fic es para el "Intercambio de Regalos Navideño" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"_

_Para Pearl Parkinson, mi muy personal interpretación de su primera petición. Gracias por darme la excusa para escribir sobre estos dos juntos._

* * *

><p><strong>I. ¿Qué?<strong>

La posguerra siempre es cruda.

En Reino Unido, la segunda y definitiva caída de aquel conocido como lord Voldemort era el signo de una nueva era. Muchos estaban decididos a no repetir errores, a renovar sus vidas; otros, en cambio, lo único que deseaban era la paz que otorgaba estar con sus seres queridos… o lo que quedaba de ellos, viendo las circunstancias.

Draco Malfoy debía agradecerle a su madre el no pisar Azkaban. Ella, sin querer, había prestado una valiosa ayuda casi al final de la histórica Batalla de Hogwarts, según testimonio de Potter, a lo cual sacó ventaja para interceder a su favor. El rubio sabía que siempre podía contar con su madre, pero solo hasta entonces valoró lo que eso significaba en realidad.

Debido a la retención de la que fue objeto en cuanto las cosas se calmaron en Hogwarts, Draco no pudo asistir a los funerales de los caídos ni a los actos conmemorativos por aquellos de los que no se encontraron cuerpos qué sepultar. El tema salió a colación cuando, al salir de las celdas especiales del Ministerio de Magia, vio a su madre de luto riguroso y preguntándole con tacto al respecto, contestó que su hermana la había invitado a la ceremonia por su esposo y cayó en la cuenta de que no podía estar hablando de su tía Bellatrix, por quien seguramente nadie habría querido oficial algún servicio fúnebre.

Ante semejantes circunstancias, a Draco lo que más le importaba era recuperar su vida, o lo que quedaba de ella, para luego dejar en claro que la familia Malfoy no estaba completamente en la ruina. Lo demás le era indiferente.

**II. ¿Quién?**

Lo poco que pudo hacer Draco para que su familia no quedara en la ruina se relacionaba con el manejo del poco dinero que le quedaba.

Lucius Malfoy fue llevado a juicio y parte de su sentencia consistió en que gran parte de sus galeones fueran incautados y puestos a disposición de un cuantioso fondo que tenía por objeto ayudar a aquellos que se hubieran visto más perjudicados por la guerra. Obviamente, eso a Lucius no le hizo ninguna gracia, a sabiendas de que su oro iría a manos de mestizos e hijos de muggles que, por culpa del régimen de terror vivido, habían perdido todo.

Draco debió cargar con la responsabilidad de revisar las cuentas en Gringotts, ver de cuánto disponía y hacer con esa cifra lo que considerara pertinente para incrementarla un poco, en lo que hallaba un empleo. _Empleo_… La sola palabra le causaba desprecio, el cual debía superar si quería salir del atolladero en que su padre los había metido a su madre y a él. Por el momento quedaba aplazado todo sueño que pudiera haber tenido, debía quitarle a su apellido las manchas de la vergüenza y mostrarlo tan confiable como fuera capaz.

Su primera opción obvia fue recurrir a aquellos que considerara amigos en otros tiempos, quienes le dedicaron miradas frías y respuestas prefabricadas al principio, en apariencia todas eran promesas, pero en la realidad estaban huecas y revestidas de mentiras.

Gregory, Blaise, Theodore, Daphne… Todos se fueron distanciando de él con la patética excusa de no buscar problemas. Con cada día que pasaba, Draco se convencía de que ninguno volvería a considerarlo ni siquiera un conocido amistoso, aunque después calmó su desesperación y se puso en el lugar de cada uno.

Él mismo había pasado por un duro proceso legal para asegurarse que no hubiera sido realmente un mortífago activo, ¿qué les habría ocurrido a sus amigos, algunos siendo parientes directos de mortífagos, sin que él lo supiera? Bastó con enterarse de los juicios al señor Goyle y al señor Nott para hacerse una idea y luego, poder escribirle una extensa lechuza a cada uno haciéndoles ver que no había rencores y que si en algo podía ayudarles él, lo haría con gusto.

Sin embargo, la oferta era casi tan vacía como su mirada en esas semanas tortuosas en las cuales la comunidad mágica británica se recuperaba de uno de sus periodos más oscuros. El rubio levantaba cabeza poco a poco, pero la gente seguía haciéndolos a un lado, a él y a su madre, pese a que en realidad, el único que merecía ese trato era su padre, encerrado de por vida en una celda en Azkaban. Narcisa Malfoy, con un temple impresionante, aguantaba casi todo lo que le caía encima, pero Draco no estaba dispuesto a dejarse humillar, o que fuera su madre la ofendida sin una razón de por medio. A esas alturas, estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera.

Fue en ese entonces, uno meses después de terminada la guerra, cuando su camino volvió a cruzarse con el de Pansy Parkinson.

**III. ¿Cómo?**

No era un secreto que Pansy Parkinson siempre quiso algo más que amistad con Draco Malfoy.

Bueno, al menos los más cercanos a ellos nunca lo dudaron. Pansy, aunque no tuviera la belleza aristocrática de Daphne Greengrass o el arrollador carisma de Tracey Davis, poseía cualidades como una esmerada educación, el estatus de sangre adecuado… y una cuantiosa fortuna.

Draco sabía todo eso, por supuesto. Conocía a Pansy prácticamente de toda la vida. Había visto sus partes buenas y sus partes malas en innumerables ocasiones. Estuvo a punto de iniciar una relación más que formal con ella pero antes el Señor Tenebroso le encomendó aquella escalofriante tarea (¿matar él a Dumbledore? ¿Cómo pudo creerse capaz?), por lo que desistió de su propósito. Apenas si había pensado en ella en aquellos tiempos, más preocupado por el bienestar de su madre y el propio que por otra cosa, pero al verla en el callejón Diagon rumbo a Gringotts, ataviada con una sobria y costosa túnica verde musgo, tuvo el fugaz pensamiento de que quizá ella pudiera serle útil.

Pansy, no había que aclararlo, estuvo más que feliz de volver a verlo.

En aquel reencuentro la joven mujer sonrió, aunque no igual que antes, con alegría y cierta superioridad, sino con una intensa emoción contenida que Draco no supo identificar, no en ese momento. Se saludaron, ella le dio un breve abrazo y él, a duras penas, correspondió. Fueron a tomar algo a un café recién abierto en el callejón, platicaron de todo y de nada, casi se sentía como en los viejos tiempos, cuando su máxima preocupación era sacar buenas notas en el colegio o ver a qué _sangre sucia_ sería el blanco de sus burlas la próxima vez que abandonaran la sala común. Lo único malo es que el momento terminó pronto, debido a un compromiso previo de Pansy, por lo que se despidieron y prometieron enviarse una lechuza para salir alguna otra vez.

Al regresar a casa, Draco miró fríamente sus posibilidades.

La familia Malfoy, a ojos de la sociedad mágica, apenas valía algo. Debía ser cuidadoso y actuar con esmero en cada acto que ejerciera, no fuera alguno a tomarse como apoyo a las ideas que siguiera su padre antaño. Si quería recuperar algo del antiguo esplendor de su apellido, debía ser más inteligente que quienes lo dejaron hundido en el desdén y, en cierta forma, en la miseria.

Lo primero sería obtener medios. Y esos, afortunadamente, Pansy los tenía de sobra.

**IV. ¿Cuándo?**

El sueño de Pansy Parkinson, acariciado desde su adolescencia, parecía hacerse realidad.

Draco había cumplido su palabra, le escribía y la visitaba con frecuencia. Él mismo admitía no tener mucho tiempo, debido a los negocios que emprendía con el fin de recuperar algo de la riqueza perdida. Ella de buena gana le habría cedido la mitad del contenido de su cámara acorazada, pero sabía que no lo aceptaría. Aunque quizá, de ser ella la nueva señora Malfoy…

Sin saberlo, estaba cayendo en el juego de Draco, uno que por cierto, a él no le gustaba del todo.

El rubio estaba convencido de no amarla. Emociones complejas y poderosas estaban lejos de su comprensión, por lo que las despreciaba casi tanto como a los hijos de muggles que, poco a poco, iban abundando en la comunidad mágica, como salidos de la nada. A Pansy la apreciaba, la veía como una excelente amiga, pero de eso a quererla había demasiada distancia. Incluso estaba convencido que de sentir alguna vez algo remotamente similar a amor, podría olvidarse de su orgullo y su independencia, por lo cual no sucumbiría jamás.

Lo malo es que no previó que su idea de estar juntos no fuera la misma que ella.

Pansy sentía, muy en el fondo de su ser, que Draco ocultaba algo. Y no se trataba de un secreto tan atroz como lo de sexto año, no. Ella presentía que era algo mucho más sencillo y a la vez, doloroso, pero no atinaba a descubrir qué. Prefería, de manera metafórica, taparse los oídos y cerrar los ojos a cualquier señal de discordia entre ella y Draco, actuando como cualquier enamorada cuando la persona con la que sueña por fin repara en su existencia. Quizá la idea era demasiado infantil e irreal, pero no podía hacerla a un lado.

Los padres de Pansy no estaban de acuerdo con semejante relación, solo que no les quedó más que apoyarla, con tal de no perder a su hija. Cierto era que no podían quejarse, Malfoy era un muchacho _sangre limpia_, refinado y con cerebro, lo cual era infinitamente mejor que si de pronto, el hijo de los Goyle se apareciera en la puerta pidiendo casarse con su hija. Eran fieles a las tradiciones de la sangre mágica, pero no idiotas. Después de dar su aprobación para el acercamiento de Malfoy a su hija, los dejaron por su cuenta sin muchas ceremonias.

Draco, poco a poco, detectó que nada le impedía obtener lo que quería, excepto los pocos escrúpulos que le quedaban. La amistad que sentía por Pansy lo traicionó un día, ya cumplido un año de su "cortejo", diciéndole que solo estarían juntos si ella aceptaba su afecto, su fidelidad y su promesa de protección, pero no un amor que no sentía y que quizá jamás existiría. Eso destrozó a Pansy por dentro, mostrando por fuera una máscara de indiferencia que la acompañaría por el resto de sus días, aunque eso Draco solo lo descubrió con el paso de los años. La joven Parkinson indagó sobre lo que Draco quería realmente de ella y él, sin pérdida de tiempo, confesó con voz gélida que buscaba una esposa que lo protegiera de todas las formas posibles, que lo obedeciera y que le diera hijos que continuaran su linaje.

Aunque Draco recién hubiera roto sus sueños, a pesar de que hubiera dejado bien claro que tal vez jamás la amara, Pansy aceptó ser esa esposa y prometió jamás echárselo en cara.

**V. ¿Dónde?**

Wiltshire se convirtió en el escenario en el cual se desarrollaría la familia de Draco Malfoy.

Quizá fue un verdadero golpe de suerte que la mansión de ese lugar no fuera incautada por el Ministerio de Magia como parte de la sentencia de Lucius. Draco supo sacarle provecho a una ubicación solitaria y pacífica como esa, en donde el vecino más cercano estaba a poco más de un kilómetro. Narcisa se retiró a una casa de la familia un poco más aislada, deseando a su hijo que fuera feliz pero con aspecto de saber, con ese instinto que poseen todas las madres, que las cosas serían muy distintas.

Las noticias sobre Draco Malfoy acrecentando su fortuna comenzaron a ser constantes. Solo los más observadores supieron que gran parte de su nuevo oro venía de su esposa, una mujer fina aunque no especialmente hermosa, quien se dejaba ver con su marido en algunos de los eventos más importantes de la sociedad mágica. Ambos se mostraban corteses uno con el otro, conversaban con normalidad de algunos aspectos de su vida juntos, pero nadie recordaba haberles visto alguna muestra de cariño en público, ya no se diga algún beso fugaz.

Las pocas veces que Pansy pensó que le ganaba la partida al corazón entumecido de Draco fue en el interior de sus cuatro paredes en Wiltshire, cuando él buscaba su cuerpo entre las sábanas con cierta ansia imposible de contener. Entre besos y caricias, Pansy no dudaba en entregar todo de sí, esperando que su esposo entendiera que no había nada de malo en que amara, que ella siempre estaría allí y que compartían algo más que una relación similar a una sociedad comercial. Sí, era en esas noches, cuando se estremecían mutuamente, que ella creyó que conseguiría lo que más anhelaba y que él pensó realmente en poder dejar atrás las sombras que lo acosaban.

Ambos tenían mucha fe en realizar sus deseos cuando se enteraron que esperaba a su primer hijo, un heredero, alguien que seguramente enaltecería su estirpe.

Los amigos de la pareja, que poco a poco volvieron a estar cerca de ellos, fueron testigos de que ambos eran un poco más felices que de recién casados. El bebé nació, un niñito tan rubio como su padre y de ojillos grises e inquietos, alegrando un poco la lúgubre mansión de su familia. Para Pansy era la prueba viviente de que podía obtener lo que quisiera y que quizá, si seguía esforzándose en ser la esposa perfecta para Draco, éste descubriría que no perdía nada intentando quererla, diciéndoselo algún día con todas sus letras.

Fue con el anuncio de un segundo hijo que Draco realmente empezó a dejar atrás algunos de sus temores, demostrándole a Pansy que, poco a poco, su corazón le hacía un espacio.

El segundo niño fue incluso más esperado que el primero. El pequeño Patrick, aún a su corta edad, fue informado del acontecimiento y parecía feliz con la idea de cuidar de un hermano o hermana. Pansy prometió ser la mejor madre para ese nuevo bebé, que tanto parecía acercarla a su marido; en tanto, Draco no cabía en sí de gozo, decidido a que nada arruinara lo que tanto trabajo le había costado construir.

Pero tuvo que hacer ese viaje. Se vio en la necesidad de viajar a Vaduz, la capital de un país cuyo nombre a duras penas recordaba cómo se escribía. Se cruzó sin buscarlo con esa mujer de quien nunca había recibido una clase en el colegio, así como con los captores de la misma. Tuvo que sentir aquel deseo de ganar un poco de gloria en cuanto regresara a su país.

Para su maldita suerte, escuchó las palabras roncas y enigmáticas de la mujer. Y las comprendió.

**VI. ¿Por qué?**

Cuando Draco Malfoy estuvo de nuevo en casa, Pansy supo que algo en él estaba roto.

Lo comprobó cuando esa noche no pudo conseguir ni un simple abrazo bajo las mantas.

Draco sintió que todo su trabajo lo había conducido hasta ese momento y le dolió. Lo hizo sentirse inútil, una marioneta, un ser mucho peor que aquel a quien su padre sirviera alguna vez. No le servía de nada decirse que quizá no tuviera nada qué ver con él o que podría evitarlo. Casi todas las piezas del rompecabezas encajaban con la información que tenía.

Fue así que decidió alejar su mente y su alma de todos cuantos pudieran salir heridos a causa de las acciones que estaba por cometer.

Pansy Malfoy fue la primera. Ella supo, cuando su marido le pidió "espacio", que en realidad quería regresar a su antiguo trato, a cuando ella sabía que no la amaba y aun así estaba a su lado. Accedió sin pensarlo, creyendo que podría de nuevo destruir sus barreras, tal cual hiciera antes.

Sin embargo, no funcionó.

Poco después, nació su segundo hijo. Resultó una niña, tan bella y encantadora que Pansy apenas podía creer que fuera suya. Draco parecía feliz abrazando a la criatura, aunque Pansy no dejó de notar cierta mueca de vez en cuando, a la cual no hallaba explicación alguna.

Solo hasta volver a casa, Draco dejó muy claro con sus acciones que no trataría a su hija igual que a su hijo y exigió que ella hiciera lo mismo, sin aclarar razones. Ella, imaginando que la situación no duraría demasiado y que a fin de cuentas la niña estaría bien, asintió.

Solo que no ocurrió. La pequeña Danielle vivió en carne propia lo que era ser casi una extraña en su propia familia. Sabía que era cosa de su padre que no pudiera celebrar su cumpleaños, o el quedarse sin regalos, incluso el ver cómo su hermano mayor obtenía de sus padres lo que se le antojara y ella, a veces ni siquiera podía disfrutar de las migajas. La niña creció preguntándose qué había hecho para merecer algo así y si acaso aquello significaba que no valía gran cosa.

Para Pansy Malfoy, su hija representaba el abismo que la separaba de su marido, por lo que a la larga, no tuvo ningún problema en fingir que la chiquilla no le importaba.

Para Draco Malfoy, su hija era un tesoro preciado y el cariño de ésta, el precio a pagar por sus pecados, por lo que no le importó quedarse sin él con tal de que la niña estuviera a salvo.

Lo peor de todo es que Draco descubrió que amaba a Pansy cuando ella, que tanto había luchado para hacérselo ver, sentía el corazón vacío de toda emoción.

Draco y Pansy Malfoy sí se habían querido, pero jamás volverían a disfrutar de ese sentimiento.

* * *

><p><em>Bienvenidos sean a un One que, sinceramente, no habría surgido sin ayuda de un reto. O mejor dicho, de peticiones para un Intercambio de Regalos (Bell sonríe con aire satisfecho).<em>

_La petición en cuestión decía que debía hacerse un Draco/Pansy, aunque no de manera convencional. No me considero la mejor del mundo en escribir sobre gente de Slytherin, y considerando lo que les hice a estos dos en la _Saga HHP_, quizá algunos coincidan en ese punto. Pero precisamente en mi saga los junté, lo cual me hizo pensar que jamás planteé cómo era su matrimonio y cómo se dio el nacimiento de sus hijos (al menos los que aparecen en mi saga), por lo cual pensé que no perdía nada intentando plasmar cómo imagino que Draco y Pansy acabaron juntos, mostrando quizá más amor de parte de ella que de él, pero los dos me salieron más humanos de lo que pretendía, como queriendo decir que incluso un par como ese podía tener momentos de alegría cortados por la tragedia._

_Espero que esto realmente le haya gustado a mi _AI_, ya me enteraré cuando deje su comentario soltando alabanzas o improperios, lo que le nazca. Por mi parte, no me arrepiento del todo de escribir esto. Si a Pearl no le gusta, siempre quedan los lectores de mi saga._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en otra ocasión._


End file.
